User talk:100.35.147.243
Jak X Difficulty of Races I remember a while ago, you guys made the point to be very careful about assigning an overall difficulty to each of the races in Jak X, as such a thing can be very subjective and arbitrary a lot of the time. But obviously, we all know that each Eco Cup in that game is more difficult than the previous one. I think this stems from a variety of reasons: - The race tracks in Kras City and Spargus City are overall medium in difficulty and occur the most often - although there are a few exceptions like the Dethdrome which is arguably the easiest race track in the game, whereas the Kras City track and especially Waterfront Loop are two of the more difficult ones. Similarly, the race tracks in Haven City and the Icelands occur the least often, not to mention the former world consists of the hardest tracks on average (ranging from the Forbidden Jungle being borderline medium difficulty to Waterworks Circuit being the most intense) and the latter world consists of some of the easier tracks on average (other than that special Mountaintop Highway circuit race from the last Eco Cup of course). - Dirt Stadium and Clifftop Battlefield are the easiest arena tracks in my opinion, since they both have a wide open space and not a confusing layout. On the contrary, Wasteland Isle and especially Ice Pit are extremely confusing, which is why people would consider them the hardest. The other three arena tracks are probably somewhere in between though. - This is GENERALLY but not always the case - circuit race is usually the easiest of the race track events, followed by death race, then freeze rally, then turbo dash, and then rush hour (this is also the order from most to least common too). Similarly, in GENERAL - deathmatch is usually the easiest of the arena track events, followed by artifact race, then sport hunt, and then capture. I'm not necessarily expecting you guys to agree, but I just thought I'd throw this out to see what you think. Let me know if you have any feedback, and thanks in advance! -- 03:09, March 19, 2018 (UTC) : This is probably best as a forum post so you can get as much feedback as possible. : To respond to what you actually said, I think for the most part I agree. I don't think it's necessarily bad to write subjectively in articles, as that's unavoidable; like I said before, it's better to tie it in with descriptions of a track's actual features. : For example, when you said "Dirt Stadium and Clifftop Battlefield are the easiest arena tracks in my opinion, since they both have a wide open space and not a confusing layout. On the contrary, Wasteland Isle and especially Ice Pit are extremely confusing, which is why people would consider them the hardest." this is probably exactly what we would look for in determining what should be on an article. You described the difficulty in direct correlation to the features of the tracks, so you're both 1: killing two birds with one stone, 2: backing up a subjective opinion (track is easy/hard) with a not-so-subjective reason (track is wide open or muddled). As to whether the latter substantiates the former is up to the reader/other editors. 22:12, March 19, 2018 (UTC) :: Got it. For the record, there is one specific portion of a particular racetrack in that game that also appears in three other racetracks too. No other portion of any racetrack in that game appears as frequently as that one does. If you can describe that specific portion and name which racetracks it appears in, then I'll be impressed! (Hint: Think about which of the original tracks are used in each of the medley and tour tracks.) -- 12:46, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ::: Actually, here is the list of racetracks in rough order from easiest to hardest in my opinion: ::: #24: Dethdrome ::: #23: Glacier Alley ::: #22: Timberline Track ::: #21: Southern Tour ::: #20: Mountaintop Highway ::: #19: Icebound Citadel ::: #18: Frozen Speedway ::: #17: Seaport Strip ::: #16: Spargus City ::: #15: Beachfront Drive ::: #14: Western Tour ::: #13: Canyon Run ::: #12: Northern Tour ::: #11: Loading Docks ::: #10: Badland Sanctuary ::: #09: Precursor Temple ::: #08: Forbidden Jungle ::: #07: Haven City ::: #06: Kras City ::: #05: Sewer Raceway ::: #04: Eastern Tour ::: #03: Waterfront Loop ::: #02: City Outskirts ::: #01: Waterworks Circuit ::: I remember when I originally brought up that a lot of people consider the Icelands racetracks to be the easiest, the Haven City ones to be the hardest, the Spargus City ones to be in between, and the Kras City ones to be all over the place - and then you guys said: "For the most part, we would definitely agree. But it's probably a good idea to tie subjective descriptions with objective attributes." Regardless, I just thought I'd put this out here for your reference anyway! ::: On the other hand, this is the list of arena tracks in rough order from easiest to hardest in my opinion: ::: #7: Dirt Stadium ::: #6: Desert Arena ::: #5: Clifftop Battlefield ::: #4: Mar Coliseum ::: #3: Atoll Arena ::: #2: Wasteland Isle ::: #1: Ice Pit ::: Unlike the regular racetracks (at least in entirety), the arena tracks in order of difficulty also seem to be in order of when they appear in the game in Adventure Mode. Dirt Stadium is large and has many hiding places, but also has a very smooth ground and straightforward layout. As previously stated, Wasteland Isle and Ice Pit are extremely confusing, and even Atoll Arena is not super simple either but more so than the previous two arenas mentioned. The other three arenas however, speak for themselves! ::: What do you guys think though? Let me know if you have any feedback to give me, and thanks in advance! -- 00:17, June 10, 2018 (UTC) ::: Also, I do remember reading from somewhere that Naughty Dog deliberately set up each of the Grand Prix tournaments so that one of the three racetracks is arbitrarily easy (Southern Tour/Mountaintop Highway/Frozen Speedway/Dethdrome), one is arbitrarily medium (Spargus City/Northern Tour/Western Tour/Canyon Run), and one is arbitrarily hard (Kras City/Forbidden Jungle/Sewer Raceway/Eastern Tour). It at least makes sense though, doesn't it? -- 02:59, June 10, 2018 (UTC) :::: Hey, I've been thinking, this is kind of a pointless question but it's still something I'm somewhat curious about. You guys know how for each of the Grand Prix tournaments, there are three circuit races featured, including two main racetracks and one tour racetrack. And because there are four Grand Prix tournaments in the game and two main racetracks featured in each one, only eight out of the 12 main racetracks total are included in the Grand Prix tournaments. The only four of the main racetracks that are excluded from the Grand Prix tournaments are Loading Docks, Precursor Temple, Haven City, and Icebound Citadel. But why is it these four racetracks in particular and not the other main racetracks? Similarly, how come some racetracks and combat arenas appear in the game more often than others, and why do they each feature different race events? (I do remember learning somewhere that the reason Naughty Dog never included Rush Hour or Turbo Dash for any of the Haven City racetracks on Adventure Mode is because otherwise it would be way too hard. But that still doesn't account for everything else I asked about here of course!) -- 19:20, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: Also, I could be wrong, but as far as the order in which the regular racetracks (as opposed to the combat arenas) appear in the game in Adventure Mode, I think it's supposed to be in ROUGH order of difficulty but not entirely - and otherwise it's just a random order serving no other purpose. Can you verify whether or not this is the case though? -- 19:32, June 28, 2018 (UTC) :::: On topic to this, there's a fun fact I'd like to share: Every racetrack in this game that has a Turbo Dash in Adventure Mode also has a Death Race at one point too! I even brought this up with a few other people, and then they were like: "Haha yeah, I noticed that too but never bothered to tell anyone else, because I wanted to see how long it would take for them to catch on!" Also, every racetrack in this game that has both a Death Race AND Rush Hour on Adventure Mode also has a Freeze Rally and/or Turbo Dash too. And finally, everyone knows that all the racetracks (not counting the combat arenas) have a Circuit Race...but that's very basic knowledge that doesn't need to be pointed out anyway! -- 14:10, August 6, 2018 (UTC) Help With Footnote Tags Hey, how do I add a footnote to an article page? For example, on the page for Glacier Alley, there is a footnote that talks about how after getting through the first one-third of the track, you'll see the Icebound Citadel track on your left but it's blocked by a barrier. -- 20:45, March 29, 2018 (UTC) : I assume you're talking about annotations, so you'd use the template. 21:02, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :: Got it, thank you so much! BTW, in case you haven't already figured out the answer to my "quiz" question that I posted recently - it's the middle portion of Loading Docks, where you make a square left turn and cross the downhill ramp bridge. This part of that racetrack also appears in Seaport Strip, Waterfront Loop, and Western Tour. As I said before, no other portion of any racetrack appears in as many different tracks! -- 22:52, March 29, 2018 (UTC)